


Look how far you've made it...

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Feelings, Just a song, Made at almost 3 in the morning, Made me reflect on the past, On a school night, at least for me, no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a song that I felt like typing up for the YT community, just kinda...yeah...idk..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look how far you've made it...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a song...

Sometimes life can be so hard  
And at times we ask, "What's the point?"  
We feel like we can't make nobody proud  
Or that we can't do nothing at all

  
  
But sweetheart, please lift your head up high  
Know that there will be bumps in the road  
Whatever you're going through now  
Just know you'll make it through it all

  
  
Because no matter how different,  
No matter how stressed you are,  
No matter how many days, weeks, or months  
You'll make it through it all

  
  
Cause you'll look how far you've made it  
From ashes and dust  
Mama will be proud  
And so will papa of course  
And you'll look how far you've made it  
Your friends by your side  
Some might've not made it  
But they're watching you from up high

  
  
Cause you'll look how far you've made it  
From ashes and dust  
Mama will be proud  
And so will papa of course  
But knowing some of your friends  
Might not be by your side  
They'll want you to move on  
Took keep it all in stride....


End file.
